The Three Warriors
by Airedhiell
Summary: Three new faces show up in forks, are they going to help our favorite Vampires or let them face the army alone, Join them on their adventure as they learn to live and love.


**I am not sure how this is going to turn out, but I hope you like what I do. I do not have a Bata for this story at this time, so if anyone wants to let me know, but I take a while to update so you have been warned. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY OC'S AND SOME OF THE PLOT.**

Rain rushed down on three hooded figures as they walked down a worn path near the small back road. The one in lead was tall around six feet, every step showed a pale hand that looked scaled. The next in line was short around four foot nine, long silver hair flowed out from under the hood. The last in line was taller than the second being five foot three with blue and white hair flowing out from under the hood flowing down to the middle of the cloak.

The first hooded figure turned his head to look at the shortest one. "Have things been prepared?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, my contacts have everything prepared. I cannot believe that we are staying in one place, and interacting with humans. It will be an experience." The short female answered in a young voice. She put a small bounce in her step as they approached a long driveway right out of the small town of Forks, Washington.

"It will be Aire. I am just glad that we now have some equipment that will help us blend in." The other female agreed as she followed behind the other two.

After walking up the quarter mile driveway they approached a two story farm house that had a fresh new coat of white paint. The shutters on the windows a sky blue. The steps leading up to the wrap around porch were newly made.

"I see the painters and carpenters have done their jobs nicely. I take it the interior designer has completed her task as well?" The male asked.

"She should have, Kal, but that was Asuna's contact not mine." Aire replied with a giggle. The three walked into the house, throwing their cloaks on the coat racks to dry.

AIRE POV

I watched Kal and Asuna look around at the house I had prepared. The house was large, with a kitchen that took up half, the dining room table could sit up to sixteen people at one time. The living room took up the other half with a fifty inch TV above the fire place. Two small doors stood side by side beside the stairs that lead to the upper level, one door went to the basement, and the other door was a small bathroom.

"The upper level is three bedrooms, each with an attached bath. I already had them finished so look for your name on the door." I giggled as I bounced into the kitchen to look for some cake.

After a few hours of us getting use to the house we meet back in the living room. Asuna held out a ring and a neckless.

"Airedhiel, you are to take the Neckless of Hiding. It will hide your ears so they will look like normal ears." Asuna stated as I grabbed the neckless and put it on. I reached up to feel my ears and they still felt pointed.

"Asuna, I don't think it worked." I told her with a pout. Asuna shook her head, her long hair looked blonde instead of the normal white and blue. She reached up and pulled her hair away from her ear. I could see that her ear lost the point.

"It just puts a glamor spell on, not really changes the physical form. So just make sure no one touches your ears and you should be good, now this will also change your hair yellow like mine, it's the closest color that humans have to our light colors." Asuna said as she walked away, "I am finding Kal to give him the ring then I am going to bed for the night."

I nodded my head and hopped off the counter with a giggle. Putting my plate in the sink I headed off to my room upstairs

**NO POV**

The next morning found the trio in the kitchen. Asuna had her blonde hair down in waves, dressed in black pants and a short black shirt, her hair looked almost white. Aire was sitting on the counter again, her blonde hair pulled in a bun. She had on a cute white sundress and held onto a small stuffed silver wolf. Kal leaned against the counter Aire was on his hair was black in the front and blonde in the black. He also had on black pants and a black shirt.

"School starts in an hour, let's move out." Kal stated in his leader voice. Asuna and Aire followed behind him as he headed out to the drive way.

"I ordered us all cars, but only one is here at the moment." Aire giggled as she seen the look Kal gave to the shiny green jeep in the drive way. "That's yours Kal, I thought you might like it."

Kal nodded and got in in the driver's seat. Aire jumped in the back as Asuna jumped in the passengers. Together they drove off to Forks High School.

**At School**

Kal, Asuna and Aire walked into the main office in the school. The lady behind the desk looked confused as she stared at the little girl in the white dress that held the odd silver wolf.

"Um, yes? Can I help you?" She asked in an overly sweet voice. Kal stepped closer as Aire giggled from behind him.

"We are the Akashi siblings, Kalrevam, Airedhiel and Asuna. We are here to get our schedules." Kal stated in an annoyed voice.

"Ah yes, but there has to be a mistake, that girl looks no older than seven, there is no way she is a high school student. "

Aire giggled up at the lady before her with a large smile across her face, her one blue eye one green eye hidden as her eyes closed up.

"I assure you, Ms. I am sixteen years old, not seven."

The lady's mouth dropped open as she looked the girl over. No way did she believe this but she handed over the papers.

"um, better hurry first period is starting in a few."

They each grabbed their own papers and walked out the door.

"Well, we have all the classes together. Lets hurry on our way." Kal stated as he walked away with Aire skipping beside him and Asuna walking behind her.

At Lunch the siblings for the better word sat down at a table far away from the other tables and stated eating. Aire smiled down at the cake in front of her. Before she could take a voice three other people sat at the table.

The first girl had brown hair and brown eyes, the girl beside her had short brown hair and golden eyes, and beside her was a blonde with golden eyes.

"Um, hello, I thought we could introduce ourselves. My name is Bella, this here is Alice and Rosalie." the brown hair girl introduced herself.

The blonde glanced at Aire in disgust. "How nice of you guys to bring your sister over form the Elementary school."

Aire giggled as Kal glared. Asuna on the other had just sat forward with her hands on her chin and her elbow on the table. "Your Rosalie right? Aire, here is most likely your age, if not older."

Rosalie just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Alice smiled widely at them, "I am sure we are going to be great friends! We should go shopping soon!"

Aire nodded her head at Alice. "Yes! Let's be friends."

**Ok so I know its odd to stop right there, but I just don't like sending them to school, *Sigh* I cant seem to remember how it was in school, so I might leave the school days out form now on. Anyways! Let me know how it is and who you want them paired with, I am thinking Aire with Paul ;p **

**So Please Review **

**3 Airedhiell**


End file.
